You killed Oliver Queen
by MissouriLady
Summary: Based on the promo for 3x21, Al Sah-Him and a group come to Starling to obtain Nyssa. Captain Lance tries to stop them, as he is told that Oliver Queen is dead by none other than Al Sah-Him himself.


**Hello! So, I did (FINALLY) catch up on Arrow. And Wowza.**

**Based off the extended promo for next week I wrote this little bit.**

**I have written that Oliver is no longer Oliver he is Al Sah-Him, the whole disconnect thing.**

**As usual I am writing on my other fics and hope that you enjoy this little bit!**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

Al Sah-Him lowered his bow. The police stood there, guns raised at the group. Laurel laid on the ground, Diggle over her, his gun raised at a member of the league. Malcolm stood back, his bow raised at another who was holding Felicity. Past her was a line of officers, Captain Lance at the lead, his gun aimed at Al Sah-Him.

Moving quickly a league member dropped, and disarmed Lance, holding him and moving him towards the group, a blade at his neck. Reaching Al Sah-Him, he bowed.

"Al Sah-Him, this man threatens you. Shall I dispose him?"

Lance's eyes were wide with fear. Oliver Queen could have him killed right now, and all his officers would witness this. Laurel would witness it. He hated Queen, but this man was the cold blooded killer who came back from the island. He stood his ground, hoping that it would be quick.

Instead, he shook his head. "No, just hold him. It ensures that the officers aren't met with death." The hold on Lance tightened, as they backed away from Al Sah-Him.

Moving quickly over to the man holding Felicity, Al Sah-Him took his blade from his side and holds it to the neck of the man.

"Release her." The man let go, and Al Sah-Him moved to her.

Felicity drank in Oliver's form, her heart pounding wildly at seeing him. Her eyes full of tears seeing him in such dark gear, never answering to his name. She reached for him, "Oliver,"

He gently took her hand, and placed it over her heart.

" I am Al Sah-Him, Noor. I apologize that Oliver Queen had to die." His hand raised, and gently brushed her cheek.  
"I promise that no harm will come to you, for the love that Oliver has for you." He bows. Felicity shook her head, stepping forward.

"Oliver Queen is still a part of you. I will save him."

Al Sah-Him smiles faintly. He whispers to her. " Hayet albi enta, Noor. All he wants is your happiness."

He turned. The men stood at attention. "We are here to bring Nyssa Al Ghul back to Nanda Parbat." Al Sah-Him announced. "We are sparing your lives, but try and stop us and we will kill anyone who gets in our way."

Nyssa fought hard against Sarab, her hands bound, and her mouth gagged. Al Sah-Him moved forward. "Rest Nyssa. It is Ra's who will hold your judgement." Nyssa fought harder, and a man joined Sarab dragging her away.

Two of the guards moved closer to Al Sah-Him, as the guard and Captain Lance moved forward, he rasped out. "Queen."

Al Sah-Him stepped forward, his hood raised, mask on. He looked at Captain Lance, and saw the hate in his eyes. The guard stepping with him as he moved closer, Al Sah-Him glared at the captain, still being held by the guard.

"I am Al Sah-Him, heir to the demon." He nodded and Lance was released.

Lance's hands and head shook, reaching for his bruised throat. "No, you're Oliver Queen."

Al Sah-Him shook his head. "Oliver Queen is dead captain. Much like Roy Harper."

Lance paled watching the man and group leave the scene, disappearing into the night. Lance knelt there, then looked at Laurel as she stood up, helped by Diggle. She glared at him, anger flashing in her eyes.

"He's right _Captain_." she hissed at him. "You killed a good man. You killed Oliver Queen."

The team turned and left, leaving Lance staring into the night, never feeling more alone, as his officers surrounded him.

* * *

**A/N: **

**_Noor_ means 'light' in Arabic**

**_Hayet albi enta_ means 'you are the love of my heart' in Arabic**

**If the translations are wrong, please let me know. I hope they're right.**

**After many questions, here is where I found translations.**

notes/ahmed-elswify/arabic-love-phrases-and-words-part-1-from-me-to-all-lovers-in-the-world-/511211965560451


End file.
